


[ pick a place to die ]

by Insert_UrSoul



Series: Say Goodbye [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dream Smp, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hamilton References, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda..., Kinda...?, Minor minecraft mechanics, Pain, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Tommy-centric, Violence, tommy dies temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_UrSoul/pseuds/Insert_UrSoul
Summary: Tommy's POV after the explosion intended for his friend during his speech got him instead.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), just tommy/angst
Series: Say Goodbye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964470
Comments: 18
Kudos: 252





	[ pick a place to die ]

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the fandom aaaA. This story is based on the newest stream and is practically an AU really since I'm not a time traveller so I can't possibly know what would happen during the festival.
> 
> English isn't my first language so forgive me if there's a glaring error somewhere in the story.
> 
> Please watch out for the tags and stay safe! <3

_'It's funny,'_ Tommy thinks as his vision started turning monochrome, _'I'm not colorblind.'_

There's a lot of things he can consider as funny right now. Wilbur's haunted expression was real funny- a complete 180 than it was mere hours ago. Before the explosions went boom and his body went yeet. That's a funny word isn't it? Yeet? Yeeting Tubbo into a river before the explosions occurred, that's a funny funny bit isn't it?

Everything hurts. 

~~(he doesn't know if he's still breathing.)~~

~~(he's not making any sense.)~~

He thinks that the other British was trying to reach him, his mouth moving soundlessly as the ringing in Tommy's ears drowns the actual sounds out. He can't possibly reach him, the flames were too strong and there were too many obstacles blocking the way. Wilbur's also isn't the type of guy to enchant his gear so he probably doesn't have fire resistance on him.

_'Its funny,'_ Tommy thinks as he watched the world burn around him, _'the man I've trusted the most will be my own downfall.'_

~~(will this be his final memory of me?)~~

~~(will this death be my legacy?)~~

There's something poetic about that fact, Shakesperian-worthy of being written down and made a musical out of. Hey, maybe Tubbo could write him one and cash a lot from it. Young, brave, gullible Tommy- sacrificing once again for a nation that had taken too much from him. So tragic, so sad.

Only this time, he's trading his life instead of those disks. 

Disks.... Tubbo. His dearest friend, his true buddy. He hopes he takes good care of them, possibly frames them as a reminder of the good times they had together. They haven't spoken much since their last vibing session since Schlatt was almost as paranoid as Wilbur was about Tubbo. It's good that despite everything that had happened, despite the actual shit they had to waddle through in order to get to where they were... they were still friends. 

Betrayal... he's glad that they haven’t betrayed each other. He’d hate to have the final memory of his friend be a painful one.

_'It's funny,'_ Tommy thinks for the third time as the wall near him collapsed, _'it's funny how it ended this way.'_

He wondered what would happen next, where his next life will take him. He had ever died once and that was something that had still haunted him to this day. It sucks how he's gonna die again in front of someone he looks up to. At least Wilbur can't hold him in his arms, he doesn't know if he can survive that a second time after Deo. 

There's a beat, a melody playing in his mind that was a soft, crooning tune. It's familiar, possibly one of his disks maybe? That'd also be funny, but he doesn't know why that'd be funny. He thinks there's a word for when you're hallucinating sounds in your head but he can't afford to ask Wilbur right now. The taller leader probably knows what it's called.

~~(his head hurts and he thinks he's scared.)~~

There's so many things he wanted to do, so many plans he wanted to reenact. It's really, really unfair how he managed to survive the bombing of L'Manberg and the many wars that came from it and yet this one got to him. 

"Tommy." A voice that sounded like it was too deafening and too hushed said, pulling Tommy away from his thoughts.

The boy tried finding the source of the noise and immediately regretted it.

Dream- his friend, his enemy. Probably the last thing he'll ever see. Fitting. Very fitting. The masked being was the first to greet him and now he'll be the one to send him off. That was the rules of the Admin of a world.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, you were supposed to be on our side." Dream had told him with disappointment clear in his voice. "Instead you just had to play the hero and run straight towards the fire. It's a wonder you've survived this far."

Tommy would've replied if he wasn't already losing consciousness from all the blood he had graciously donated to the floor. 

The man, realising that Tommy couldn't reply at all, facepalmed and huffed. "Great. I was actually going to grant you one last request but you can't even communicate. That sucks."

"L..." Tommy somehow managed to spit out, causing him to erupt into a series of dry coughs. Despite being the one bleeding out on a podium of fire, Dream looked like he was the one suffering the most.

"Tomathy, jeez, I'm really going to miss you buddy." The man had said as he walked closer to his form. "I'll make sure that you'll respawn in a good world, one where you can grief people and start another revolution or something."

_'But what about the others, Big Man?'_ He had wanted to ask, _'I wanna talk to them one last time. I need to say goodbye--!'_

~~(i need to say i’m sorry)~~

"One last time," Dream said, picking him up as if he was weightless. "Let's go on a walk around this world before I send you off."

And off they went with Dream using his powers to stop time itself so that they won't be bothered by anyone as well as to conserve Tommy's lifespan before he disappears. Admins were told not to abuse their powers for mundane things but Dream figured this was an extra special occasion.

He showed him the grassy field, the towers they built to outdo each other, all of the buildings that were left unfinished due to several reasons, Tommy's Prime Path, Eret's castle just for the fun of it, Pogtopia's '''hidden''' headquarters, the ruined Manberg. Dream stayed silent but the haunting tune that was gently playing in Tommy's mind was still going and increasing in volume.

The WAP/Vikkstar Tower was their last destination and Tommy found it strangely comforting. With time being put on pause around them, the sun was stuck perpetually on the horizons, threatening to dip down and disappear at any given moment. Dream finally placed Tommy down onto the praying chair and stood beside him, watching the frozen sun with a thoughtful hum.

"I'm gonna unfreeze time now." Dream said even though he knew that he couldn't answer. "So that we can see the sunset together. I can be sentimental sometimes.”

_'It's funny,'_ Tommy thought for the last time as he felt his eyelids getting heavier, _'This feeling of content, this weird wholesome moment we’re having right now… I don’t mind it at all.'_

As if he was reading his thoughts, Dream lifted the mask he seemed to favour so much and gave him a genuine smile. 

“See you again someday, Tomathy.”

When the sun went down, Tommyinnit is gone, leaving a final disc behind. 

In the midst of silence, somebody grieves.

In the ruins of a nation, somebody cries.

In the eye of the fire, somebody screams.

Somewhere else, a boy and his cow moves on into a new world together.

**Author's Note:**

> pogchamp i made myself cry. great!
> 
> might continue this from a different pov. maybee?


End file.
